


Persona 3-5 but x is y and so on - drabble or sketch basically

by Dolanus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: :(, F/M, Gen, I don't like writing canon because I hate it, I hate myself for writing canon-based work, I just want to experiment, I prefer mixes and mashes like Parade of Planets by Abdrashitov but with Persona characters, No standards this time around, Other, This time you will cry a bit, Well - Freeform, bahala na, its crap because it really is, there will be no cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolanus/pseuds/Dolanus
Summary: Basically Persona 3-5 but with some modifications and swaps. Like for example, Yukiko but she's now the MC (still an Amagi) and they swap places. Or Sadayo as a robot witnessing the death of Akira Kurusu on her lap. Or Makoto Yuki ending up in a bar owned by his cousin, Minako Arisato, also dating his teacher, Aigis Kawakami.
Relationships: Aigis/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 4





	Persona 3-5 but x is y and so on - drabble or sketch basically

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754716) by Xiia. 



P3 but with P5 characters, like Sadayo Kawakami.

“Sadayo, please don’t cry.” Akira said as he laid his head on the brown-haired robot’s lap. Akira’s blurry eyesight still saw her smiling even as she shed tears of sorrow. It was March 5, 2010, and it was spring. 

Just as Akira's friends, Ryuji, Futaba, Shiho, Ann, Haru and Yusuke ran towards the dying Akira, lying on the lap of Sadayo, the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Akira said his final words to Sadayo. 

"I love you..." 

Sadayo sobbed even louder. 

.........................................  
P4 but with Yukiko as the Protagonist + some modifications. 

Yukiko Amagi, a daughter of the Amagi Inn’s manager, ended up in the town called Inaba. Dressed in a Gakuran, dress shirt and trousers, Yukiko Amagi nonchalantly looked at the surroundings. She wasn’t a complete crossdresser, she just liked dressing in a gakuran for most of the time. Sometimes she dressed in a serafuku and in a red cardigan, which was her other default outfit.

“Damn, I feel alone.” She pondered as she went to her cousin’s house, Ai Ebihara. Yukiko’s mother was the manager of the Inn, but Yukiko worked there whenever possible, whenever she visited, mostly at storage. Her parents were working in Mazyr to renovate a hotel, so they had her sent to the town. It also didn’t help that she punched a schoolmate for defending somebody that she didn’t even know, but was also a schoolmate, so the school she previously attended had an excuse to throw her ass out. 

The next day, after meeting up with her cousin Ai, she went to her new school. Yasogami. One thing she noticed was that her clothes were eerily similar to her previous school. Including the Gakurans and the serafukus. She met some other dudes and dudettes, including one Saki Konishi, and Yosuke Hanamura, the latter of whom was a witness in the Yamano murder. 

"Dumbass television people, they didn't even pitched his voice enough!" Ai commented angrily as they ate dinner in front of the TV.  
\---

She and Konishi (who was saddened over the death of her co-worker) ended up in a stage-like place. It was pretty foggy until a black cat came along and met them. 

“Greetings, I am Schroedinger.”

“Wow! A talking cat!” Yukiko thought. 

\--------------

For some reason, whilst their weapons were immediately confiscated, nobody, not even Saki, realized Yukiko had hers, hidden in her gakuran. 

Thus they only found out her trick at the first dungeon when Yukiko unbuttoned her gakuran completely to reveal an MP5A3. Well, actually, it was an old gun that found itself through Japan. It just found itself there, at the river plain, of all places. Yes, really. Was it a Yakuza gun? Perhaps, but nobody sought them. Ai found it, and had it kept at her room (because ooh shiny gun!), that is, until Yukiko, ever the curious Amagi, saw it and was amazed. Ai quickly gave it to Yukiko, who kept said gun, since, like, a week ago. 

“How in the hell did you hide the gun?!” Ai asked. 

"Holy shit!" Saki was shocked to see her with a gun, a real gun. 

“Well... I just hid it.” Yukiko added. Ingeniously, she brought out the MP5A3 and pulled a straight magazine from the right side of her jacket. “It surely works well...” She loaded a fresh magazine and pulled back the bolt. She then pretended to pick up a target and pretended to aim. 

\-------------  
When Yukiko confronted Yu's shadow, she saw how effective the gun was when she fired a burst of 9x19 ammunition. The Shadow was defeated in an instant. 

Yu was still woozy from being in this strange place. 

“T-the queen!” Yu bowed at Yukiko. Ai and Saki were quite shocked. Yukiko was equally shocked. How in the hell did he call her his "queen" in the first place? On the first point he did look attractive though, maybe his hair was to her liking. Fair enough though, some silver-haired dude was in her dreams for the past few days. Fun fact: she was holding him. Ah yes, good old distressed dude. 

Yukiko just looked at him and decided to pet the young man’s head. 

“Thank you for saving my life!” Yu Narukami hugged her, then walked and petted the cat named Schroedinger. 

“There, there.” Yukiko just held him until he was good to go. 

“You just let him?” Ai asked. 

“He seems too woozy.” Yukiko answered. "Let's walk him home."  
.......................  
P5 but it uses P3 characters 

The curtains opened, revealing a 360 view of Tokyo. They were on a restaurant that offered said view of the city. 

Aigis was more impressed, when Makoto Yuki, the blue-haired student of hers, offered her flowers. 

Some time before, Minako, the owner of the Leblanc, was surprised (but allowed them nonetheless) to see Makoto dating his teacher, Aigis Kawakami. 

“They’re.. for me...?” Aigis asked with shock as she saw Makoto nod at her with a smile, then blushed as she thanked him. 

She did look around for cameras, possibly for some surprise attack of sorts.

“You can't scare me like this! I was about to look around for the hidden camera!” Aigis added. 

The blue-haired man, Makoto Yuki displayed his charming answer of “It’s a surprise.” 

“Well,” Aigis smiled. “You definitely got me.” 

Aigis asked him once again, after eating their dinner. 

“White Day isn’t over yet, isn’t it? So... we can spend a little more time together.”

Safe to say, Makoto walked Aigis to the metro station so she can go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing them in their own world is a pain in the ass because you see them hurt, especially the P3 and 5 characters being swapped. Oh, poor Sadayo...
> 
> Based off: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/4235708/1/Final-Resolve


End file.
